


three shots, two idiots, one Formula 1 car

by speechlessspeak



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessspeak/pseuds/speechlessspeak
Summary: „Ouch, Fuck!“, Marcus yelled as he hit his foot on a sharp edge he hadn’t seen while entering the garage. “This was a freaking bad idea Cal”, he explained, head turned behind him even though he couldn’t see his boyfriend. All that was visible was outlines of the others body in the dark, just noticeable through the movement. “Shh, quiet Marcus or we’re gonna get caught before we even reach the goddamn car!”, the Brit explained, his voice just a bit more slurring from the alcohol running through their blood. Marcus asked himself why the hell they were slowly making their way through the Ferrari Formula 1 Garage in Monza, Italy. “Search for the light switch!”, he whisper-yelled to the other one like only drunk people could do.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 34





	three shots, two idiots, one Formula 1 car

**Author's Note:**

> so this game to my mind randomly and I wrote it in one hour, it's not proof read, it's not good but bare with me. Also there's a hint of my favorite ship at the end because I'm the only one shipping them and it's my fic so noboy can stop me. 
> 
> english is not my first language and everything I write turns into smut without me being comfortable to write smut so that's that.

„Ouch, Fuck!“, Marcus yelled as he hit his foot on a sharp edge he hadn’t seen while entering the garage. 

“This was a freaking bad idea Cal”, he explained, head turned behind him even though he couldn’t see his boyfriend. 

All that was visible was outlines of the others body in the dark, just noticeable through the movement. “Shh, quiet Marcus or we’re gonna get caught before we even reach the goddamn car!”, the Brit explained, his voice just a bit more slurring from the alcohol running through their blood. 

Marcus asked himself why the hell they were slowly making their way through the Ferrari Formula 1 Garage in Monza, Italy. “Search for the light switch!”, he whisper-yelled to the other one like only drunk people could do. They weren’t really black-out drunk but the Vodka Jüri had brought to their celebration party earlier the Sunday night had lead to enough number of shots for the pair to finally put their wildest fantasy into reality – or at least they tried Marcus thought to himself. He was sliding his feet over the floor more than making actual steps in order to prevent getting another one of his toes broken – yes it was broken, he wasn’t accelerating, thank you very much. His left hand was hold infront of him so he wouldn’t run into a stack of tires nose-front, his right hand moving over the wall to his side, searching for the switch but only finding Callum’s arm. Gosh, they were a mess. 

Marcus groaned annoyed but before he could start another tirade of why exactly this was going to get him kicked out of the driver Academy and Callum out of his development driver contract Callum made a happy excited noise right into his right ear which caused him to jump up into the air. “Hah! Got it Marcs”, the Brit said and apparently he had found the light switch as now the whole garage was illuminated, the light almost too bright, hurting their eyes that got used to the darkness surrounding them the last couple of minutes. “Don’t turn ALL of them on you idiot!”, the Kiwi yelled at him, now finally turning towards his boyfriend before taking things into his own hands, switching off most of the lights again so the room was just barely lit, no one would notice the small bit of light from the outside. 

“Romantic, huh?”, Callum joked teasingly before chuckling about his own joke which caused Marcus to roll his eyes at him. “Haha, funny, are we?”, he answered before grabbing the others shirt at the front of his chest and pulling him with him towards the car closest to them, standing right infront of them, looking less impressive and less big than it would during the day. The magic of racing slightly gone by the lack of people gathering around, working, driving, living the sport. Both of them stood there a bit lost as they realised they only ever thought about doing this in general, never thought about how exactly this would work out – angles and stuff. “So”, Callum started while sliding off his own shirt, “are we gonna start fucking soon or what?”, he smiled at his boyfriend smugly, licking over his soft but also rough lower lip.

“Speaking of romantic, how did I deserve someone like you, huh?”, Marcus teased his boyfriend before sliding his own T-Shirt off, freezing a bit. The light breeze of the summer night could be felt even inside the box, causing his nipples to harden and him crossing his arms infront of his chest to keep himself warm. “Come here”, Callum grabbed him and pulled their chests flush together, warming him with his own body heat and moving his arms around him to embrace him in a tight hug before kissing his way over his shoulder up to the side of his throat, sucking on the sensitive skin where his pulsing heart rate could be felt, leaving his marks on the Kiwi’s body. “Let me keep you warm”, he whispered against Marcus’ skin while moving both of them to the edge of the car until the back of Marcus’ calf hit the cool material of the car’s nosecone. Marcus embraced the kisses before taking action himself by bringing their lips together into a heated kiss, more tongue and teeth involved than normally would be hot but the adrenaline was rushing through their bodies and got them more eager than the alcohol alone could have managed. 

His hands roamed over the broad shoulders of the other one, pulling him closer so their crotches met. Even through their jeans both of them could feel the other half hard already too, their thoughts and imagination being enough to get erected. “Get started Cal, I can’t wait any longer”, the Kiwi whispered between kisses, needingly rubbing himself against the other’s thigh. “Shh, patience babe”, the Brit answered but nonetheless starting to undo the Kiwi’s jeans, opening the bottoms and pushing them down to mid-thigh, so Marcus could wiggle out of them before needing to stop the kiss because the tight material just wouldn’t come off of his feet. As he stood up again Callum was already pushing off his own jeans and boxers, before stepping out of them and getting back to kissing his boyfriend. Marcus moaned as silent as possible when kisses where placed on his throat before Callum made his way down the Kiwi’s chest, licking at his nipples before going further down over trembling abs underneath his mouth before finally reaching his destination. 

He grabbed the hard dick with one hand and licked across the head with his tongue before pushing his hot mouth over it and sucking the Kiwi’s length down in one go. “Fuck Cal”, the Kiwi exclaimed while holding himself back to not thrust up into the hot heat, “stop the teasing!”. Callum just shrugged his shoulders but stopped nonetheless, pushing Marcus around at his hips and pressing him down at his lower back, so his chest laid across the car’s nosecone. The Kiwi froze for a second as he hit the cold metal but was shortly after distracted by Callum pulling his ass cheeks apart with his hands and licking across his hole. Now he didn’t want to lose any more time, eager to get inside his boyfriend’s tight hole. Marcus whimpered underneath him but opened his mouth for Callum’s fingers as his boyfriend wanted him to make them wet. The Kiwi moaned around them as his tongue slipped across them. Before Callum could pull his fingers free again Marcus sucked them in earnest leaving the Brit behind him moaning and hitting at his right cheek for being naughty like this.

Marcus’ smile turned into another moan as Callum pushed the first digit into him. After a few more movements his finger slid in and out of his boyfriend easily so he added the second one. The Kiwi was moving his hips back to meet his movements halfway, his dick was throbbing underneath him. The fingers inside him curled and hit his prostate spot on, leaving Marcus gasping for breath and clenching his hole. “Come on, I’m not going to break”, the Kiwi said while pushing his ass up to prove his statement. Callum shushed him while positioning his erection at the entrance of Marcus’ ass before pushing the head inside and stopping halfway in. After the initial pressure was gone, replaced by pure lust with Callum tracing his spine and grabbing his hips as hard as Marcus likes, Callum bottomed out, leaving both of them as a moaning mess. As soon as his boyfriend moved underneath him Callum pulled out almost all the way before starting to fuck into him. They settled into a nice steady rhythm, one that would lead them both to their orgasm rather sooner than later. Marcus got lost in the feeling of having his biggest fantasy fulfilled as his boyfriend pushed into him over and over again. 

That was until Callum stopped abruptly, not moving an inch suddenly. “What the -?”, Marcus started his question, because seriously why the heck would his boyfriend stop moving, dick deep inside his ass, so close to his own orgasm. But he was interrupted by the Brit’s hand harshly pressing over his mouth, stopping him effectively and shushing him to be silent. “I heard something Marcs”, he silently whispered to the other one who was pressed against the metal in an uncomfortable way now that he wasn’t distracted by the sexual interactions anymore. The Kiwi wiggled a bit under the Brit’s body to find a more comfortable position to stay in. Callum supressed his moan by biting into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Fuck, could you, not move like this.” – “Come on, there isn’t anyone. If they would have heard us there would be people inside here already and they would probably run back out as soon as they see your white ass sparkling in the moonlight looking at them. “Haha, funny,”, the Brit rolled his eyes.

Without any warning pulled back until he nearly slipped out of the tight hole before slamming against Marcus’ ass, hitting his prostate spot on, pushing him against the cold car again. Marcus bit into his own hand to keep his whimpering as low as possible. “You probably got scared by a squirrel, if it dares to enter I will protect you, I promise.”, the Kiwi said through gritting teeth while Callum kept pushing into him in a unforgiving rhythm. Marcus’ dick was pressed on the Car’s front but the precume he had leaked all over there already caused him to have some kind of friction, his length sliding across the car and gosh just the image of this would give him more wanking material than anything the two of them came up together already. 

“Fuck”, Marcus screamed as the Brit kept biting the skin on his back, sensing his boyfriend was close by the muscles in his ass clenching around his dick every time he hit his prostate while thrusting in. Callum was close himself, the scared feeling of getting caught only adding to the sensation of doing something forbidden. He moaned and his hips started to lose their rhythm as his legs got shaky and he laid his upper body on Marcus’ back. With the new angle he could only fuck into the other one with shallow thrusts, his hips kept moving as he breathed and moaned directly in Marcus’ ear. “Am close”, Marcus explained, his forehead resting on the cold nosecone under his face. “Yeah?”, the Brit asked and somehow find enough space to slide his hand under their combined bodies, grabbing the Kiwi’s dick and circling the top. His other forearm was placed beside them so he wouldn’t crash the smaller one with his weight. 

“You’re gonna come on the Ferrari?”, he asked, voice dark and broken by harsh breaths. “Gonna mark this car, let them now what we did?”, the Brit went on pushing him over the edge. Marcus screamed under his breath one last time before coming all over Callum’s hand but also making white strips over the red livery of the car underneath them. His legs became pudding after this, his body falling to the floor as the Brit pushing into him twice, moving his dick through the tightening muscles of his coming boyfriend before losing it himself. He spilled his load into Marcus before he shakingly slipped out of him, causing the Kiwi to shudder one last time and half falling on the car and the floor next to him. 

They laid like this for a couple of minutes, not talking, just trying to come back to breathe more regularly. Slowly Marcus realised what had just happened for real. “Holy fuck”, he whispered, smile spreading over his face as he lifted his head up to look at his boyfriend beside him. He moved over to get another sloppy kiss from him. Callum traced his face, pushing his sweaty hair back carefully before his sight got caught by something behind the back of Marcus. “I can see you enjoyed that one then, huh?”, a laugh escaping him. Marcus was confused, his brain still fucked out so good he couldn’t think straight. His eyebrow raised in question but Callum just nodded his head to the car and – “Ohhh”, Marcus said dumb strucked. 

Even in the dim light of the garage he could make out his own cum on a freaking Formula 1 car, a Ferrari nonetheless. “Fuck, that’s hot”, the Kiwi said before pushing himself up on his knees and reaching for his skinny jeans before grabbing the one of his boyfriend too. “Here”, he started, “we probably shouldn’t overdo our luck and get out of here before someone comes inside for real.” – “Yeah, you’re right”, the Brit answered before getting up himself and slipping inside his boxer and jeans before leaning down to get their shirts, too. Marcus pulled a face as he pulled his tight boxer shorts up while Callum’s cum was dripping out of his spent hole. “Eh, cross”, he said getting an apologetically kiss to his cheek by said boyfriend. “Sorry babe, I’m gonna clean you up in the shower once we’re back in the hotel okay?”, he asked besides knowing the answer to this kind of questions. “Oh you better will”, Marcus answered, pouting but pulling the Brit close to his and towards the door leading to the back of the pitlane. 

Both of them forgetting to clean up the cum after them, leaving it on the car until in the next morning one of the team’s mechanics entered the garage early to start to pack up the things the team would need to get ready for the next race weekend. As he went to the car to get the covering of it done he noticed the liquid on the nosecone. Sighing to himself he went back to get a cloth from beside the computer station. 

“Dannato! Stupid Charles and Marcus, someone has to tell them to stop fucking in here or at least clean up after themselves.”, the Italian complained.

**Author's Note:**

> as always this is for Cat <3


End file.
